Any building that has a below ground opening such as a basement, will encounter ground water that may penetrate through the basement wall even if the wall is made of concrete. Concrete does have some kind of porous structure. The penetration may be stopped if the outside of the basement wall is coated with a substance like tar or similar materials. The water penetration problem is aggravated when a pipe is passing through the wail. Such a pipe can be a sewer pipe which must be placed through the basement wall at a height somewhat above the location of the main sewer pipe which is located away from the building or house. This arrangement will enable the sewage to flow by gravity from the building into the main sewage pipe. However, the pipe exiting from the basement wall is not water proofed in any way against the influx of ground water into the basement of the building. Various sleeves and seals are known to prevent any ground water from entering into the basement of a building. However, of what is known to the applicant, none are successful to prevent the above known problem.